Snapshots of the Senshi
by Krysia
Summary: Brief drabbles featuring the guardian senshi. Written for lj community. Each chapter is a different theme.
1. Introduction

All these stories are drabbles written for the SMmonthly challenges in the livejournal community. In this collection, all of the ficlets will feature at least one of the guardian senshi. Each 'chapter' posted will be the theme/prompt used to inspire that particular drabble. Comments, critiques and/or suggestions are welcome. You can leave a review here or send me an e-mail at note that the rating varies chapter per chapter, but I don't write anything higher than pg-13.


	2. Insanity

The blonde-haired girl paced the length of her room, her waist length hair swinging back and forth in time with her movements. A white cat lounged on the end of her bed, watching as his charge ranted.

"This is stupid! This is insane! This is madness!"

She stopped and faced her guardian, her fists clenched at her side and her body tense. Poised as if she wished to hit or throw something.

"This is your life."

Minako's shoulders slumped at his words and she turned and plopped herself next to him, a picture of abject misery. As Sailor V, or Sailor Venus, she still hadn't revealed herself to her princess and the rest of the senshi, at Artemis' insistence that it wasn't time yet.

She sighed. "You're right."


	3. Purple

Title: Purple Horror  
Author: Krysia  
Theme: Purple  
Genre: general  
Version: (Anime)  
Rating: (G )

Story or Story Link:

The beige curtain swung open and revealed a slim, blonde-haired girl. She stepped out into the main waiting area and preened in front of her friends while admiring herself in the tri-fold full-length mirrors. As she swirled to see herself from all angles, she turned again and faced her friends.

"Ta Da!" The young woman swung her arms out wide as if to receive the praise that was due to her.

"Um…"

"Well…"

Ami buried her face in her book to escape commenting.

The other three girls looked at one another. Usagi finally offered timidly, "It's purple."

Minako paused and placed her hands on her hips. "Of course it's purple, that's why I tried it on. Doesn't it look great?"

Rei stood up and marched over to her friend. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and swung her around to look at her reflection in the mirror. "For goodness sake, Mina! Just look at yourself!"

Mina stared at her reflection. She wore a dark purple dress with garish red flowers splashed across the fabric. A wide red ribbon was synched around her waist and tied in a large bow on her right hip, the exact color of the red ribbon that held her blond tresses in place. "But…"

Makoto stood up and joined Minako and Rei in front of the mirrors. She gave Mina a quick, one-armed hug. "Let's face it Mina, purple is not your color."


	4. Truth or Dare

Minako looked around mischievously while rubbing her hands together. "I think it's time we up the ants!"

Usagi just had a blank look on her face, while Rei and Makoto started to giggle. Ami sighed. "I think you mean 'ante', Mina, not ants. And we're not playing poker."

Minako just waved Ami's explanation away nonchalantly. "No matter. But what fun would a sleepover be without playing 'Truth or Dare'?"

Usagi had just stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and at Mina's declaration, began to choke. Makoto reached over to pound Usagi's back while she looked at Mina in interest. Ami just hid behind her differential equations book and Rei folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't you think we are a little old for this?" Rei asked scornfully.

Mina sat back looking very comfortable in her pajamas, twirling a blonde lock around her finger. "I don't know. It could be fun, unless some of us have secrets they would rather not share." She deliberately turned and looked at Usagi and waggled her eyebrows.

The blonde flushed brightly at the implications and refused to make eye contact with the rest of the girls. "Besides, if you don't want to share your secrets, there is always the dare option."

Makoto's eyes glittered brightly with interest. "Not to mention, Luna and Artemis aren't here to nag us so anything goes." She leaned over and snatched the book from Ami and hid it behind her back. The bluenette was also pink-cheeked with embarrassment, but sat up straight and looked Mina in the eye.

"I have nothing to hide."

"Me neither," Rei responded slowly.

"Fine. Then you shouldn't worry about what questions might get asked. And whatever happens tonight will stay among us. No sharing with fiancés, significant others, or furry advisors, right?"

Everyone nodded, though some more hesitantly than others.

"Ok. Me first." Minako made a big show of staring at each of her friends, trying to decide whom to choose first. Her blue eyes were sharp the same as when she studied past enemies for a weakness.

Usagi and Ami shifted in their seats nervously, Makoto looked around eagerly and Rei lounged in her seat, the very picture of boredom.

"Truth or Dare……Rei."

Violet eyes met sky blue. Minako sat sedately, waiting for Rei to make her choice.

"Dare."

Minako laughed. "Dare? Are you sure you're not hiding secrets, Rei?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt there is anything you could ask that you would find an exciting answer to, though I am tempted to switch my answer and allow you to be disappointed."

Minako grinned. "Sure, but that topic can be saved for later. Let's see. Dare. What would make a good dare for you?" She tapped a slender finger against her chin as she pondered.

knock knock

Minako's eyes lit up as she glanced at Makoto's apartment door.

"I got it. You go pay for our pizza and your dare is to get the delivery person all hot and bothered."

"What!" shouted Rei.

The other girls giggled as they prepared to watch the drama unfold. Minako looked at her raven-haired friend.

"Or would that be too hard for you to do?"

Rei stood up with her fists clenched at her side. She stared at her blonde haired friend for a moment before stalking over to the table and grabbed the money they had pooled there earlier. She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. After taking a deep breath, she adjusted her red pajama top so that one shoulder was bare and she mussed her hair to give herself a slightly disheveled look. She encased the money unseen in one fist, which she rested lightly on one hip. With her other hand, she unlocked the door and turned the knob.

"Yes?"

Rei dropped her voice slightly and leaned against the open door.

The young man standing on the other side of the door with his arm raised, obviously he was going just about to knock again. He jerked down his arm hurriedly and shifted nervously. He started to speak but his voice abandoned him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I have your pizza you ordered," he squeaked. He then flushed because his voice betrayed his nervousness.

Rei stood and moved a few steps closer to the delivery boy. He held the box of pizza as a barrier between them. "Oh? Is that all you brought me? Pizza?"

He nodded, at a loss for words.

Wide violet eyes perused the length of the youth, obviously checking him out.

"Are you sure?" she purred and she moved along side of him, invading his personal space. Her nightshirt slid even more over her shoulder as she leaned against him.

"Um…here." He thrust the pizza box at her and turned tail down the hallway.

Rei stood there for a moment in surprise before restoring her nightshirt in proper order. She walked back into the apartment, closed the door behind her and walked over to where the girls were sitting speechless.

She tossed the money on the table and set the pizza next to it.

With one raised eyebrow, she looked at Mina.

"Do I get bonus points for free pizza?"


	5. A Cinderella Tale

Title: A Cinderella tale  
Author: Krysia  
Theme: Midnight  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga

Rating: G

Sailor Venus stood there in shock. She had felt the illusionary crescent mark on her brow fade away and cool metal pressed against her skin signaling the return of her tiara. She watched silently as Sailor Moon and her prince regained their memories. The ginzuishou appeared and a small piece separated and imbedded itself in the dying man sprawled across the ground. Their reunion was short as Kunzite returned to the Dark Kingdom teleporting himself and Endymion before any of them could react. After a moment, the others drew close to the princess to offer their support. Mars held her tightly, her arms lost in the folds of Serenity's white princess gown as she sobbed into Mars' shoulder.

Venus watched the scene with a detached air. Not too far away, a clock announced that midnight had arrived. Suddenly, her princess guise fell away and it was Sailor Moon that was being comforted. 'How ironic,' the blonde leader thought. Her blue eyes reflected the sadness that overwhelmed her, her soul recognizing the distress of her princess. She couldn't stop the disheartened thought as she moved to join her senshi. 'A modern day Cinderella tale. But instead of a prince searching for his princess with a glass slipper, it will be the princess searching for her prince and reuniting a crystal.' It was her hope that they would also be able to witness a fairy tale ending.


	6. Beach Chair

Theme: Image  
Title: Loneliness  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: SM  
Rating: PG

"I can picture it now Artemis. Sitting in the sun, lounging on a beach chair with just the sound of the waves hitting the beach. That's where I'd like to be right now."

The white cat stared incredulously at his charge. For a moment, she had dropped the bubbly blonde persona that plagued her this incarnation. She sounded like her past self, serious and introspective with a tad of melancholy.

He flicked his tail before jumping up to the windowsill. "It may sound pleasant now, but you would be lonely without the other senshi." He gave her another long look before leaping out the window to head off to goodness-knows-where.

Minako stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. "Wrong Artemis. I'm lonely now."


	7. 666

Theme: 666  
Title: Superstitions  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: SM  
Rating: G

"Watch it! Look where you are going!"

Mina looked away from the group of girls she had been talking to as they walked down the sidewalk. She narrowly missed running into a window washer who was perched on a ladder. Instead of slowing down to walk behind her friends, she ducked underneath the ladder and continued forward.

"You shouldn't have done that Mina. That's bad luck to walk under a ladder," teased Ami.

The blonde-haired girl waved off her concern and continued chatting. As they continued walking, Makoto accidentally bumped a young woman who was looking at her reflection and touching up her make-up as she waited at the bus stop. Her arm was jostled and the mirror she was holding dropped to the ground. A large crack now marred its surface.

"I'm so sorry." After apologizing profusely, Makoto picked up the mirror and returned it to the young woman.

"That's seven years bad luck, Mako." Usagi looked at her friend in concern.

"No big deal, Usa. I don't believe in superstitions."

A few moments later, Ami stopped in front of a large apartment building. She opened up her bag to retrieve the slip of paper with the address she was looking for.

"What apartment number do we need?" Rei tried to peer over the genius's shoulder to see.

Ami unfolded the paper. "Pleiade Toranomon, apartment number 666."

The girls looked at Ami and then as if they had practiced, turned simultaneously and began walking away. "We'll see you at the arcade!"


	8. Jumping to conclusions

Rei walked into the room carrying a tray. It was laden with a teapot, cups and some sweet cakes for their meeting. Carefully balancing the tray with one arm, she turned and pulled the door closed behind her. Usagi and Minako were already in the room sitting on the worn wooden floor near a low table. Usagi was absorbed in the manga that she had swiped earlier from Rei's stash and Minako was flipping pages of the latest teen magazine, stopping only to gaze at the pictures of various idols.

Rei gracefully set the tray upon the table before crouching next to her blonde princess and whispered in her ear. The miko leaned back quickly and grinned as her friend's eyes widened in surprise and responded with a loud, "NO WAY!"

Minako glanced up from her magazine to witness Usagi's reaction. "What? What? What did I miss?" She placed her reading materials on the floor and kneeled towards the other two, Rei still grinning mischievously and Usagi gaping like a fish.

"I know. Yuuichiro finally asked you out Rei, didn't he?" Minako crowed in excitement. She got to her feet and propelled herself next to the dark-haired girl and grabbed her arm. "Tell us all about it, every gory detail!" She paused, "Did he kiss you?"

Usagi burst out laughing, her whole body shaking in mirth. Rei narrowed her eyes and shook the exuberant blonde off her person. "No, he did not ask me out nor did I kiss him."

Minako ignored the irate girl as she continued to prattle on. She had her hands clasped in front of her chest as her eyes became unfocused and dreamy, "I just knew it. After all, I am the Goddess of Love and can sense these things. Though, the way you chase after him with your broom it is amazing that he ever had the courage to approach you."

"He did not ask me out," Rei ground out. She stood up and grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked Usagi over the head. "You can stop laughing now. It's not that funny."

"Yes…it..is," she wheezed. She grabbed her side, which was beginning to ache from laughing. "Besides, you should be hitting her, not me."

Rei brandished the feather pillow at Minako when the door slid open and Ami walked in. Minako, while backing away from Rei, glanced at her watch in surprise.

"Ami-chan, you're an hour early. Don't you have cram school today?"

Rei turned towards Usagi, "See? I TOLD you."


	9. Insight

Title: Insight  
Author: Krysia  
Theme: Pilgrimage  
Genre: General/drama  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

"No. I must go."

She shook the girl's hand off her arm and turned back towards her closet for her jacket. The normally neat apartment, while still clean, had a sense of disorder about it. Maybe because on the bed laid a bag still open, obviously being packed.

Blue eyes filled with tears. "Why?"

Makoto bowed her head and gripped the jacket she held in her hands. She refused to allow the feeling of loss and despair overwhelm her.

"Because it is something I have to do."

She felt warm arms embrace her from behind. It took all her willpower to not just give in, to turn and cry in her friend's arms. To allow the light and warmth that she emanated to wash over her and remove the blemished that marked her soul.

"Makoto." The soft voice beckoned her to turn around and face its source.

As she turned, Usagi reached up a gentle hand to lay against her cheek. As rebellious tears coursed down her face, the blonde smiled.

"It will be ok. You need to finally say good-bye to your family and have some peace. And even though they are gone from their life on earth, they live on in your heart. They love you Makoto and are proud of you."

Later, as Makoto shouldered her bag as she stood in the airport where she would have greeted her parents those many years ago, she reflected on the words of her dear friend. Even through she made this trip to honor her parents, she wondered if her true pilgrimage in life was what resulted in bringing her to the presence of her princess.


End file.
